


Bitter and Sweet

by IllegalCerebral



Series: CM Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Secrets, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Elle is good at her job. She’s been managing Diana Reid’s coffee shop for years and the last thing she needs is the owner’s son showing up and taking over. Except Spencer is not what Elle expects at all, he really doesn’t want to be here and the last thing Elle needs is to be in the middle of someone else’s family drama.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid
Series: CM Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597159
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not consent for my work to be copied and put on other platforms without my permission. I only post here and on my tumblr, if you see this or any of my work on another platform it has been STOLEN**

“It’s going to be wonderful Elle,” Diana gushed; hands clasped together and eyes shining. It was definitely not going to be wonderful but there was nothing Elle could do but smile and nod and then politely excuse herself to the back room to scream at a bag of coffee beans.

Six years out of the eight she had worked for Diana Reid, Elle had managed the little coffee shot on Main Street that had been something of a community hub. Now all of a sudden she was expected to share duties with a guy who hadn’t stepped foot in the place for a decade according to his mother. Maybe Spencer Reid was some math genius teaching at a university on the other side of the country but that didn’t mean he knew anything about running a business.

Elle ran her hands through her hair. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Diana and she loved that woman like a mother. Now she was getting older of course she would want to spend more time with her son, it was only natural. Elle didn’t see why they couldn’t do that away from the coffee shop and leave her to run it in peace.

Diana made the best coffee and muffins in the world but she wasn’t a people person when it came to staff or customers. Case in point, a line was building and Diana was distracted with getting the toppings on the chai cupcakes just right.

“Morning Dave, the usual?” Elle grinned, sliding behind the counter. Morning rush hour was a good distraction from the upcoming torment.

“One large Americano please Elle but I’d like to be adventurous this morning. Can I swap the poppy seed muffin for a croissant?”

“You can do anything you like,” Elle said with a wink, “I’ll bring it over.” There was something comforting about serving the same people everyday. It felt safe and stable. Dave had the same coffee every single day but switched the accompanying baked good depending on his mood. He was a writer and usually spent the entire morning tapping away at his keyboard, working on his latest mystery novel.

Every Wednesday they prepared a platter of sandwiches and pastries for Hotchner & Prentiss’ staff meeting and the rest of the week the firm’s two partners would come in and order about a gallon of coffee between them and vent for their lunch hour.

Penelope from the vintage boutique across the street was a devotee of their iced coffees and cupcakes and always tried to be in the shop, ordering hers when Luke Alvez stopped by for a shake and a low sugar snack after his morning run.

Weirdly, Elle considered all of them and the other regulars her friends despite only knowing them through the store. She bought stuff from Penelope regularly and had gone out drinking with her. Emily Prentiss had personally done some legal work for the shop and Luke had treated Elle’s cat at his vet practice. The lives of everyone in town connected through Reid’s Coffee Shop and had done for the past twenty years. On reflection maybe that was why Elle was so protective over it. This was more than just a job for her, it was her life.

_Yikes, that’s pathetic._

This was why Jordan and Ashley, the college students who also worked shifts at the shops were constantly nagging her to start dating. They seemed to think she needed a life beyond the shop. Rude. Penelope would oh so casually mention her pointedly single brothers whenever she came in while Elle was working too. She was fine though. Romance was never really a big deal for Elle. She had wonderful friends and a great job and that was enough.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The morning rush had died down and there was still a little while to go before people came in for lunch. Elle hadn’t realised she drifted off until the tall man with the warm smile snapped her out of it.

“I’m so sorry I was just…” Elle waved her hand in the air, heat rising in her cheeks. “What can I help you with?”

“The menu’s changed a lot,” the man bit his lip, scanning the boards behind Elle. Before she had a chance to ask when he last visited he continued. “Cuban Espresso? Like traditional Cuban style?”

“Spanish roast and pre-sweetened with Demerara sugar. We do _cortadito_ too if you want something milkier.” The man blinked, still looking at the menu behind Elle. There was an odd look on his face and Elle was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. She was about to say something when there was an exclamation from the back of the store. Even Dave looked up from his laptop briefly to see what the commotion was.

“Spencer!” Diana ran towards the man and Elle felt her heart sink. That explained his reaction to the menu. It was virtually unrecognisable from when Elle started working there. Any embarrassment Elle felt at being caught zoning out was doused and she folded her arms across her chest.

“You’re early” Diana ruffled Spencer’s hair, “ everything okay?”

“Yeah I finished grading my the end of year projects sooner than I expected and the head of department owed me a favour. I wanted to surprise you.” It took all of Elle’s self control not o roll her eyes at the subtle humble brag. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Diana pulled Spencer into another bone-crunching hug. Elle felt a pang of that but she didn’t have a moment to properly register it before Diana broke away from Spencer and turned to her. “I see you two have met already! I’ve told Spencer all about you Elle, how you are the best manager I could hope for and Spencer I’ve told Elle all about the work you do!”

“Oh it’s nothing really,” Spencer reddened, shifting from side to side. God there was nothing Elle hated more than false modesty but she was aware of the sheer joy radiating off of Diana in that moment and as furious as she was Elle liked seeing her happy.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you in person after so long,” Elle nodded, lips pulled into a tight smile. Spencer’s own smile waivered a little at that. His gaze dropped to the floor.

“I suppose it has been um, a while since I visited…”

“But you’re here now! Oh if I’d know you were coming I would have baked your favourite but we do these jumbo size chocolate chip cookies now that you’re going to adore! Are you still drinking too much coffee?” Spencer didn’t get a chance to respond before Diana hurried him to a seat and grabbed some cookies and a few other treats. Elle sighed and fired up the coffee machine as Diana chattered away to Spencer, everything else falling away. Elle tried to zone out their conversation and ignore the tight feeling in her chest as the machine buzzed and whistled.

“Hey Elle can I get another one of those croissants please?” Dave approached the counter, blocking Spencer and Diana from Elle’s view.

“Sure,” Elle’s voice was tighter than she expected. “Want another coffee too? It’s on the house.” He nodded.

“You’re a star Elle Greenaway,” Dave said with a smile, “and nothing in the world can change that.” Elle playfully swatted him off after handing him a tray but truthfully his words went some way to easing the cloud hanging over her. The lunch time rush hour did the rest.

Elle ignored Diana enthusiastically introducing Spencer to Hotch and Emily when they came in and instead plied the steady stream of customers with toasted sandwiches and bowls of salad and soup. Also coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

Elle’s entire body ached by the time 3pm rolled around and Jordan arrived to take over. Cue another gushing introduction from Diana but by now Elle thought she was too tired to care. It didn’t stop her frowning when Spencer cut short the hello to answer his phone, hurrying outside the store.

“Kinda rude,” Elle mumbled to Jordan once she was sure Diana was out of earshot. Jordan just smirked.

“Made up your mind already huh? This is going to be an interesting few weeks.” Elle shrugged but her skin prickled.

“Look everything works fine here, do we really need the boss’ son breathing down our necks?”

“I’m not sure how to answer a question like that coming from my manager,” Jordan held up her hands and chuckled. Maybe it was because it was a long shift but Elle couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Glancing outside she saw Spencer smiling into his phone and felt worse. “Hey Elle, it’s going to be okay. Enjoy the rest of the day. Yeah we’re going to have a few weeks of teething problems but you’ve got this ship running tightly.”

“I’m a bitch I’m sorry,” Elle’s shoulders sagged. Jordan wordlessly thrust a brownie in a bag Elle’s way with a kind smile.

“You’re the best,” Elle called as she left, nearly walking into Spencer who was wrapping up his phone call.

“Yeah I miss you too so much. I’ll call you later okay. I-oh sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going?” Spencer blinked, almost jumping backwards to avoid Elle. She arched an eyebrow and bit back a snide remark. Instead she mumbled a goodbye and stormed off down the street.

It was going to be a long few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A bubble bath followed by an evening of sketching and wine went a little way to easing some of Elle’s tension. By the next morning she felt almost okay until she arrived at Reid’s to find that Spencer was already there with Diana. They were in a back office having some kind of heated debate.

Elle couldn’t help but listen. Well she probably could have but didn’t want to.

“Spencer-“

“Mom you need an account here, a real accountant.”

“It’s math! Math is your specialty.”

“No, that’s not… You need someone qualified and more importantly you need someone who will be here long term.” Spencer’s voice was tight, like he was trying to keep himself from shouting. For as long as Elle had known her, Diana was terrible at confrontation. Had she always been like that?

“You could be,” said Diana, her tone half pleading and half accusatory. There was a pause and Elle couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hi Diana!” she called out breezily, as if she’d just walked in. The pair stuck their heads out of the office, both slightly red faced and flustered. Spencer gave a small nod and disappeared back inside while Diana shuffled out.

“Spencer is just taking a look through our accounts. He’s always been so good with numbers.”

“Great,” Elle gave a small nod; unable to think of anything else she could say in response.

“Maybe you could sit with him and show him your filing system? I’ll prep the shop for opening. Fantastic!” Diana patted Elle on the arm and disappeared into the kitchen without waiting for a response. Gritting her teeth, Elle sat down next to Spencer.

“Your Mom said you’d need to see our filing system.” The frustration that Elle felt, that she wanted to feel, was quashed somewhat by the dejected look on Spencer’s face. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing deeply.

“Sure I guess.” Elle raised an eyebrow in response and Spencer’s shoulder’s slumped further. He craned round to make sure Diana was out of earshot. “Look I know you think I’m stepping on your toes here-“

“No!” Now it was Spencer’s turn to look unconvinced. “Look it just came out of nowhere.”

“I know!” Spencer exclaimed, “I was only supposed to be visiting a few weeks. I thought we’d be spending time together, instead I’m trying to wok out what all of this is-“ he waved his hands at a pile of papers Elle honestly thought was trash before he indicated it “-let alone what needs to be done with it. She always does this!”

Elle shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I’m sorry. It’s unfair to talk about her like that, she’s your boss.”

“She’s your mother.” Elle shrugged. She loved Diana, truly, but the woman was an expert at avoiding things that made her stressed or uncomfortable. The previous year the store had had plumbing problems and Diana had basically tapped over some cracked pipes and shifted boxes around to hide the problem until Elle had opened up three weeks later and found a wet floor and piles of ruined produce. She’d been so angry at the time but pushed it all to one side because of how distressed Diana had been.

“She is,” Spencer said carefully. “I love her and I know how important this place is to her.” The sentence hung unfinished in the air, the expression on Spencer’s face simultaneously pensive and resigned. Guilt gnawed at Elle for own misplaced anger.

“Well she’s taking care of opening so how about I show you the parts of the filing system I deal with. Diana handles with most of the accounts but I do some ordering of supplies and stuff. That’s relatively organised. I also do inventory and some of the HR stuff with Jordan and Ashley.”

“That would be great,” Spencer nodded, a small but tired smile tugging at his lips. Elle smiled back. She knew families could be hard and since Spencer didn’t have it out for her after all it was probably in the shop’s best interests to help him out.

She did insist on sticking on some music to help them work and to his credit, despite initially bulking at her symphonic metal mix, Spencer eventually got into it.

“There are drawings on the back of some of these notes,” Spencer frowned. Elle moved to grab them but Spencer leaned back, his eyes flicking from the swirling biro roses to Elle’s sleeves, on full view today. “Are these yours? You did this?” Elle shrugged, heat rising in her cheeks.

“Yeah I doodle sometimes. Only when the shop is quiet though!” she added quickly.

“And you designed your tattoos?” Spencer was staring even more intently now, making Elle shiver.

“Yeah. It started off with the roses on my wrists,” she held her arms up to demonstrate, “for my Dad. Then I just expanded the idea.”

“You’re talented. No I’m serious!” Spencer exclaimed when Elle rolled her eyes. “So do you take commissions and stuff?”

“What? No!” Elle turned back to the papers she had been sorting through, “I’m not that good.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I have not formal artistic training and it’s not like anyone round here is big into art.”

Spencer opened his mouth to protest when the sounds of customers cut through. Checking her watch, Elle realised they’d been at this far longer than she realised. Lunchtime rush was about to kick off.

Dave was back again and feeling especially dangerous so he ordered a lemon Madeline with his coffee. Penelope had also come for lunch, a bean and lentil salad, and a large iced mocha.

“So I spy someone new behind the scenes,” she whispered conspiratorially to Elle as she waited for her order. Elle chuckled; Penelope was many wonderful things and also the nosiest person in existence.

“Spencer. Diana’s son, he’s visiting.”

“No. Way. Does Derek know?” Penelope gasped.

Derek was another regular, a former cop who worked for the mayor’s office now. Elle had been certain he and Penelope had been a thing for a while but Derek was married and Penelope and Luke were dancing around each other in an approximation of flirting.

Diana loved Derek, his drinks were always on the house, and she sent him away with cookies for his four-year old son. Of course he and Spencer would know each other.

“I’m calling him,” Penelope declared before Elle could answer, “Hey chocolate thunder! Your best friend in the entire universe is here…no your other best friend, not the one whose feet you worship at. Yes here at Reid’s, he’s in the office working as we speak! Okay I’m grabbing an extra coffee and cake! He’ll be here in ten.” Penelope was practically vibrating with excitement.

“So they’re close?” Elle asked as she fired up the coffee machine.

“Oh yeah since they were kids. I think Spencer was kind of a little brother to Derek.”

“Really? But they seem so…different.”

“Opposite attract sweet thing. Speaking of sweet things!” Penelope threw her arms wide as Derek entered. His office was just around the corner but he still must have dropped everything to get to the shop so quick.

“Hello gorgeous girl,” He swept her into a hug. “Hey Elle! Hear you’ve got an extra team member.”

As if summoned, Spencer appeared from the back, blushing as Derek pulled him into the hug too.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back pretty boy?”

“Pretty boy?” Elle mouthed at Penelope. She made a gesture, sweeping her hands up and down in Spencer’s direction while he was bust talking to Derek.

“My Mom asked me to visit and…” Spencer trailed off with a knowing look that Derek returned.

“Got it kid. Still, you’re looking good. The students treating you all right?” Derek ruffled his hair. Elle didn’t think it could get messier but the curls bounced around, falling messily in his eyes.

_It’s kinda hot._

_Oh no cut that shit out Greenaway._

Elle turned round as quickly as she could to hide her red face, clearing up glasses and mugs. When she snuck a look back the three of them had taken themselves to a corner to catch up and Elle breathed a sigh of relief.

For the next hour she glanced over at them between serving customers. It was the most relaxed she had seen Spencer and probably the happiest she’d seen Derek too.

“Hey,” Spencer approached the counter as Elle served the last of the lunch customers, “so Derek told me you designed his tattoo too and a mural for Hank’s nursery?” Elle leaned to the side to scowl at Derek over Spencer’s shoulder. He continued, “and Penelope said that you did some drawings for her store!”

“It’s no big deal honestly,” Elle took the empty mug from Spencer’s hand, ignoring the warmth of their fingers brushing. “Derek liked my sleeves and he helped Diana out with some permits so I returned the favour and I did the stuff for Penelope because us little business guys need to stick together.”

“You should be making a living from this,” Spencer said, “you’re clearly talented and people like your work.”

“My friends like my work,” Elle corrected him, “if you can call it work-“

“I can,” Spencer said firmly, taking the refilled mug back, “honestly you should consider it.” Elle bit her lip, watching Spencer return to Derek and Penelope. She had always loved drawing but hadn’t been able to do to art school and she had no idea how to establish herself. Plus the coffee shop needed to be managed and she owed Diana. Before working at Reid’s she’d been struggling to find work.

There were times she let herself daydream about making a living doing what she loved but it seemed pointless to think it was anything more than that.

Spencer obviously disagreed and despite everything, that got Elle thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Things changed a little after that first full day with Spencer. Elle got the distinct impression that he wasn’t remotely interested in working at the café but she wasn’t sure why. He didn’t really like being there much at first, even to grab a drink and a snack. Things were definitely more relaxed whenever Derek dropped by, which ended up being every lunchtime and most of the time they were joined by Penelope. After that though Spencer would disappear into the office and then race out when his work was done, unless of course Diana caught him and managed to get him to stay.

It was…awkward. Elle didn’t like the idea of getting involved in whatever their drama was. Spencer clearly adored his mother and that adoration was most likely what got him to stay, awkwardly hovering behind the counter as Elle served and Diana busied herself in the kitchen.

“You’re good with people,” Spencer observed, fingers drumming a rhythm on the counter. Elle had just plated up some blueberry muffins for Dave and his agent Alex. The three of them had joked about Dave’s latest book and how the café should get royalties for fuelling the whole process. “I wish I could talk to people like you do.”

“You teach right?” Elle leaned back after wiping the counter. “You talk to your students.”

“It’s different. You make people feel…comfortable. People like being around you.”

Elle blinked. Her instinct was to make a flippant remark and brush Spencer’s comment off but he was looking at her so earnestly and even a little sadly.

“I like talking to people,” Elle shrugged, “everyone has a story you know? It’s really just nosiness,” Elle added leaning forward speaking in a stage whisper. Spencer chuckled, his frown fading and Elle’s stomach did a little flip.

“What are you two laughing about?” Derek grinned at them from the other side of the counter. Spencer turned red while Elle raised an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? You want your usual?”

“No this is a flying visit,” said Derek, “O’Keefe’s grand re-opening is tonight. I helped Tara fix up the place so she told me to bring along some friends to celebrate. You two in?”

Elle and Spencer glanced at each other, neither apparently expecting to be the recipient of an invitation. Spencer’s mouth twisted.

“Yeah sure why not,” said Elle, “I have a day off tomorrow. Spence?”

Spencer’s eyes widened. Elle wasn’t sure if it was the nickname, which just slipped out of her, or the question that did it.

“Of course pretty boy’s in,” Derek grabbed his shoulder. “Just give your names at the door. Party starts at nine.”

As quickly as he came in Derek was gone, leaving a groaning Spencer in his wake. Elle glanced at him.

“Not a fan of partying huh?” she asked.

“I am not fun at bars,” Spencer rubbed his eyes, “and wasn’t O’Keefe’s condemned like fifteen years ago? How is somewhere like that safe to drink in?”

“Tara Lewis, she’s married to Emily from the law firm. She’s big into local history and O’Keefe’s is kind of a town landmark so she raised the money to save it and refurbish it. Took her a few years but it’s a passion project,” Elle explained. She’d always liked Tara, the woman was down to earth and compassionate. “Hey, it’ll be fun.”

“Will it?” Spencer muttered, darkly.

“Yes! Look I get off in a couple of hours. How about we grab dinner at mine and have a drink to loosen up and then we can head over together?” Elle suggested. It was always better to arrive to a party with someone and maybe she could set Spencer’s mind at ease so he could have some fun. He seemed like he needed it. “Look if it sucks we can leave early.”

“Dinner?” Spencer stuttered.

“Yeah dinner, the thing you eat?” Elle rolled her eyes. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah. Yes. Dinner would be great.” He blinked rapidly. It was almost cute to watch him so flustered.

_Knock it off Greenaway. You aren’t his type obviously and even if you were he’s not sticking around._

Elle lived in a small apartment in town, only about a twenty-minute walk from the coffee shop. It was on the second floor of a converted building and despite being small, Elle had made it as homey as she could. There were prints, sketches, and paintings on every wall and plants of all sizes on different surfaces. The shelves were lined with photos and mementos, little knick-knacks and gifts from friends and the family she seldom saw.

“It’s very you,” Spencer brushed his hand along the blanket slung across the sofa. It was a gift from Penelope and had a beautiful design of tropical birds and flowers. There were bursts of colour everywhere. Elle liked things that drew the eye, the more the better.

“Is that a compliment?’ she teased, handing Spencer a glass of wine. He looked at it with something similar to surprise before taking a long drink.

“Yes actually,” Spencer answered. Was he teasing her back? The thought was an intriguing one as Elle padded to the kitchen, throwing some pasta in a pot and chopping vegetables. “Some of these match your tattoos. Did you do them too?” Spencer pointed to a painting of a woman holding roses hanging above Elle’s TV.

“Yeah, I got a friend of mine to pose for me. I actually thought I was going to go to art school back then and that was going to be part of my application.”

“Why didn’t you? That’s beautiful and these-“ he pointed to a collage of sketches Elle had made of customers that hung on the opposite wall, “-they’re so lifelike.”

“My mom passed away and I couldn’t afford it,” Elle sighed. She drained her own glass before continuing. “I had kind of an attitude as a teenager too, got into a little bit of trouble that didn’t look great on my CV. Your Mom took a chance and hired me. I owe it to her to stay. What?” Elle frowned as Spencer shook his head.

“You completely transformed the coffee shop. That debt is more than repaid Elle.”

“I wouldn’t say transformed. Sure it was kind of chaotic and the menu was old fashioned-“

“It was terrible. It always has been,” Spencer sighed. “now it’s actually somewhere nice to go. I can see why my mom is proud of it. Of you.”

“Of me? Seriously? I always thought it was odd she let me have so much run over her family business.”

“Not her family business.” Spencer drained his glass and refilled it, taking another big gulp. Elle tried not to judge. She was far too intrigued by his words. “She’s only a Reid by marriage. It’s my dad’s family.”

“So why-“

“Please can we talk about something else?” Spencer begged, “tell me about your tattoos. Are there more of them?”

Elle bit her lip. It was a bad idea but she was warming up to Spencer and though she would rather die than admit it, she liked the way he complimented her. So she grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, earning a little squeak from Spencer.

“The sleeves came first then these ones,” she traced the doves across her chest before moving down to the constellations clustered just under her bra. Beneath that was a Japanese style wave with a ship on the crest. She turned around, revealing an angel across her back and a swan on each shoulder blade.

“You uh, designed them all?” Spencer asked. Before Elle could respond she felt his hesitant fingers on her skin, tracing the wing of one of the swans.

“Yes,” she said far more quietly than she meant to. It was such a terrible idea, she had lost control of the situation so quickly.

“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful,” he added pointedly. Against her better judgement Elle turned. Spencer’s face looked so soft, illuminated by the orange glow of the evening light streaming through the windows. God she wanted to touch him. Elle knew she shouldn’t her was her boss’ son, he was…

…kissing her. It was messy and feverish but soft at the same time. Elle was acutely aware of how warm Spencer’s hands were on her bare skin. There was the briefest pause to reach behind and turn off the stove and then Elle pushed him out of the kitchen towards the sofa, still kissing hungrily. Her hands pulled at his clothes while his sunk into her hair, tugging gently. It pulled a deep moan from her that made Spencer shudder in response.

There was no time to think, to answer the nagging voice in the back of her head that told Elle to slow down and act sensibly. Eventually the roar of the blood in her head drowned it out all together and the only things he was aware of was Spencer’s hands and mouth tracing the ink lines across her body and whispering in her ear how much he wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is my "opposites attract" entry for CM Bingo 2020


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re good at that,” Elle said breathlessly, rolling onto the floor beside Spencer. She reached up to yank Penelope’s blanket from the sofa for both their modesty. But not before taking a long look first.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” said Spencer, eyes closed and an arm behind his head. His tone may have been indignant but his lips were pulled into a crooked smile.

“Pleasantly surprised,” Elle rolled over to look at him, fingers tracing swirling patterns from his shoulder down his chest. Spencer’s breath hitched as Elle moved more slowly and deliberately.

“Are you drawing on me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Elle hummed in response. In her mind’s eye inked vines sprouted from her touch, winding across Spencer’s body while bright coloured insects nestled between the leaves: a delicate dragonfly, a purple beetle, and a bright red butterfly.

For a moment they just lay there, Spencer closed his eyes as Elle continued to ‘work’. The room grew darker and the only light was from the street below, the only sound was their breathing. When she finished Elle pressed her lips to Spencer’s shoulder like a full stop, the end of the story and the reverie was broken, albeit pleasantly.

“I’m starving,” she moved to kiss him on the lips, “get dressed and I’ll carry on with dinner.” Before she could move Spencer kissed her again, hand cradling her cheek. It was firmer than her kiss, insistent like he was trying to say something but he was silent as they broke apart.

Elle was slightly dazed as she threw on her shirt and underwear and padded out to the kitchen. 

It was probably a bad idea. 

It was almost definitely a bad idea to get involved with the boss’ son…

…But she wasn’t really involved was she? Did this count as being involved?

“Need a hand?” Spencer’s shirt was rumpled and his hair stood up in all directions but his smile was shy and hesitant. Something hummed inside Elle’s chest and the heat rose in her cheeks.

“Can you chop?”

“That’s pretty much the limit of my culinary skills,” Spencer laughed as Elle slid everything his way. “My Mom’s always been a great baker but none of that was passed down to me. Back home I live off takeout and microwave meals.”

“At least they’re quick,” Elle shrugged, “and I know Diana wouldn’t want you to starve.”

“She worries too much,” Spencer finished chopping and slid everything into the pan at Elle’s prompting. She didn’t know how to answer Spencer, there was obviously complicated familial baggage behind his words, and if sleeping with Spencer wasn’t already messy enough then getting in the middle of whatever disagreement he and Diana had definitely would be.

“So, could I persuade you to get a tattoo?” Elle asked instead. She let the sauce simmer and faced Spencer with a wry grin and folded arms. He blinked in surprise.

“I do not deal with pain well at all,” he said, “or needles. Plus a tattoo is so permanent!”

“It like art you can have of your body all the time,” exclaimed Elle, “that’s awesome!”

“Maybe when you look like you,” Spencer gestured up and down Elle’s body, “I’m not sure I’m muscular or handsome enough .”

“Nuh-uh no. You don’t get to stand in my kitchen after screwing me like you just did and rocking the sexy dishevelled look like that and say you aren’t handsome.” Spencer’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly at her words, making Elle chuckle. “Anyway, I think you’d look even hotter with tattoos. Something nature inspired.”

There was no response from Spencer; he looked like he was having trouble processing everything. His eyes were kind of blank and his lips were trembling. Elle brushed past him to lay the table, catching him staring at her as she did.

It had been really long time since she felt desired by anyone and there was something warming about it. It wasn’t just that the sex was great or that Spencer kept complimenting her. It was that soft look he got in his eyes and the way he was genuinely interested in her artwork and what she had to say. It was nice not to be so invisible.

“It should be done now-“ Elle was cut off by Spencer’s phone ringing. His face scrunched up as he pulled it out of his pocket.

“I uh really need to take this, I’m sorry.”

“Sure-“ before Elle could say anything else Spencer had slipped out of the front door and into the hallway. Elle frowned and bit her lip. Spencer’s voice was too soft to hear from the kitchen and she knew she shouldn’t care who he was talking.

_You had sex once twenty minutes ago. He’s not your boyfriend._

It didn’t stop her from creeping towards the door. Elle tried to tell herself it was because Spencer’s whole demeanour had changed when he saw the caller’s number and maybe he was in trouble or-

“No I’m just hanging out with a friend,” Spencer whispered into the phone, “no everything’s fine. I’ll call you tomorrow…I love you too.”

It was the warmth in his voice that caught Elle off guard, so genuine and inflected with longing.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Spencer barely had a chance to open the door before he was hit in the face with his jacket and bag. The door slammed shut immediately after.

“What the-Elle?” Spencer knocked on the door. “Elle what’s wrong?”

“I’ll call you tomorrow? I love you?”

“You were eavesdropping?”

No he didn’t get to sound sad and betrayed like Elle had done something wrong. She flung the door open with a blazing look that had Spencer flinching.

_Good._

“Oh I’m so sorry I listened in to you chatting with your girlfriend!” Elle hissed. Her throat tightened which only made her angrier. No one made Elle Greenaway cry.

“Girlfriend? Wait you think-? She’s married!”

“Even better!” Elle went to close the door again but Spencer jammed his foot inside, yelping in pain. “Move. Seriously go away Spencer, I’m done.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Not until you let me explain.” Spencer’s expression was half pleading, half determined.

_Say no Greenaway, it’s not worth it._

“You get five minutes,” Elle stood back to let Spencer in. She kept as far away from him as she could.

“It’s kind of complicated,” Spencer rubbed the back of his neck, “and I need you to promise you won’t tell my Mom.”

“Oh my god you’re unbelievable,” Elle laughed, “you’re worried about me telling Mommy you’re sleeping with a married woman.”

“I’m not! JJ’s not my mistress or my girlfriend or anything like that,” Spencer paused, taking a deep breath. “She’s my sister.”

Elle barked out a laugh. Of all the stupid lies to cover up his dickish behaviour that was the most ridiculous.

“Well Diana doesn’t have any other kids so-“

“Half sister,” Spencer said. His gaze dropped to the floor. “We have the same father.” Spencer made his way to the sofa, avoiding Elle’s gaze.

She was glad. The guilt and embarrassment made her squirm. God she wished she’d put her pants back on.

“Diana never said-“

“She doesn’t know,” Spencer looked up at Elle, eyes clear and unblinking, “and she can’t know. It was already difficult enough for her when he upped and left without explaining why. If she knew that he’d found someone else and had a whole other family it would break her heart.”

In all the years Elle had worked for Diana she had only mentioned her husband a handful of times and she’d always assumed it was because he’d passed away and it hurt to talk about. Elle had never wanted to pry.

“She sunk everything she had into that stupid coffee shop after he left, like it was going to bring him back. He never cared about it. His parents wanted him to inherit it but my mom was the one who tried to keep it going. Not just financially but with every ounce of energy she had. We spent Christmas there when I was twelve because she thought he’d show up.”

Elle shifted on the spot, the tightness in her throat worse now. Spencer just carried on.

“He was a hundred miles away with a new woman and a new kid. We had no idea.”

“You found out though.”

“Yeah I tracked him down with help from a friend at work. I was already to give him hell and then JJ was there.” Despite everything there was a small smile on Spencer’s face. “She had no idea either. I was so mad at first because he stuck around for her whole childhood but at the same time here was this person I shared blood with who was so excited to meet me and it wasn’t her fault our dad’s a bastard.”

“Spencer I-“

“I need you to promise not to tell my mom,” Spencer stood up abruptly and crossed over to Elle. “Regardless of whatever happens between us, my mom doesn’t deserve to get hurt like that.”

“So you’re just going to lie to her?”

Spencer’s mouth twisted, his breathing heavy.

“Yeah I am,” he said fiercely, “because it’s better than breaking her heart. Is that what you want?”

“No!” Elle snapped. “Your family drama is your business. She won’t hear anything from me.”

The relief was evident as the tension left Spencer’s body. For a moment they just stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

_What a fucking mess._

“I think…I think we should skip O’Keefe’s,” Spencer said, clearing his throat. Elle nodded.

“I’m sorry about dinner,” He added and Elle just shrugged.

“It’s…whatever.”

Elle didn’t look at him and when the door shut behind him she went to curl up on the sofa. Another relationship ruined by her shitty attitude. Except it wasn’t a relationship because she barely knew Spencer and Elle wasn’t the type of woman to fall in love because she got laid.

But she _had_ considered Spencer a friend and that was over.


	5. Chapter 5

The week following their hook-up and subsequent argument, Elle phoned in sick her first few shifts and for the remaining ones she staunchly avoided interacting with Spencer more than was necessary. Not that it _was_ particularly necessary. For the most part he stayed in the back office with Diana and sometimes Elle caught muffled arguments through the door. She shrugged it off, as she told Spencer their family drama was none of her business.

“So, do you want to tell me why you and pretty boy didn’t show up at O’Keefe’s?” Derek stood before the counter arms folded. Elle scowled up at him.

“Not even a little.” Elle chucked a cup on a tray, causing it to rattle. The look of indignation on Derek’s face morphed into one of concern. It took everything in Elle’s power not to look at him; she thought she might start crying if she did. Elle would rather have dropped dead then and there than start crying at work, especially over a hook-up.

“Elle-“

“Chocolate chip muffin on the house,” Elle handed him the tray, “I’ll bring your coffee over in a sec,” she added in a way that told Derek there was no way in hell the conversation was continuing. Unluckily for Elle, Derek wasn’t the type to be put off.

“I don’t like seeing my friends hurting,” he said. “Both you and pretty boy have had this look about you for the past few weeks like you can’t stop staring at each other and now it’s like both of you think the other one is radioactive-“ he held up a hand to stop Elle protesting. “Talk. To. Him. Seriously, seeing his kicked puppy face and your surly attitude is putting customers off their coffee.”

“It is not!”

“It is Elle,” Dave rocked up behind Derek, looking apologetic. “The tension in this place is thicker than the cream in those doughnuts.”

Elle’s stomach twisted. They were right, of course they were, but at the same the idea of trying to talk to Spencer was mortifying. She’d fucked up by jumping to conclusions but then he’d put her in a difficult position.

“Whatever, he’s going home when the summer’s over so things will go back to normal then,” Elle shrugged.

“That’s a few weeks away,” Derek said gently, “and you owe it to both him and yourself to speak to him before then.”

As much as she hated to admit it, Derek was right and so for the last three hours of the day before lock up, with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, Elle braced herself.

“Hey,” she said, knocking on the door to the office. Thankfully Diana had gone out about hour before to run an errand so they had the place to themselves. “Can we talk?”

Spencer hesitated, squirming uncomfortably in the wonky office chair.

“Or if you don’t want to talk can I at least apologise for getting mad at you?” As hard as it was, Elle looked directly at him. Spencer’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions and thought you were just another douchebag that wanted to get his dick wet while he was away from his girlfriend and I should have let you explain. I swear to god I’m not the kind of crazy girl who freaks out over one night stands.”

“One night stands?”

Elle didn’t respond, she wasn’t sure how and Spencer just sat there picking at a loose thread on his shirt, lip trembling like he wanted to say something.

“Anyway I’m sorry,” Elle looked away, “and I just thought you should know.” As she turned Spencer shot up and grabbed her arm, anguish painting his features. He still didn’t speak though, even as his grip loosened.

“I didn’t…” he trailed off. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You’re not that strong,” Elle gestured at her arm but Spencer shook his head.

“I didn’t mean that. I meant…I don’t want you to think I was using you. I really like you Elle and the other night was…”

Elle raised an eyebrow. Spencer stood back as the words trailed off.

“You asked me to lie to your Mom, my boss.” Elle stared at the ground. “I shouldn’t have accused you but you…I feel awful keeping something from her.”

“If you hadn’t pried,” Spencer mumbled and Elle’s head snapped back up. For a brief, blazing moment she wanted to shout and argue but it died down as quickly as it had risen.

“Maybe so but it still wasn’t fair.”

Spencer nodded, jamming his hands in his pockets.

“I know,” he mumbled. It felt real and Elle’s heart ached for him. She disagreed with his action but they came from a good place. Elle didn’t want Diana to be hurt either. She thought back to the warmth in Spencer’s voice when she’d caught him on the phone.

“What’s she like? Your sister I mean.” Spencer looked confused for a moment.

“She’s…great. I mean we’re nothing alike. JJ’s really sporty and outgoing but she’s really kind and fun. Her whole family make me feel like they’ve known me forever.”

“Whole family?”

“Her husband Will and they have two kids. I have two nephews!” Spencer said gleefully. Elle’s smile mirrored his own.

“No one could begrudge you that feeling,” Elle said gently, “and from the day I met Diana your happiness has been her number one priority.”

“I can’t be another person who leaves her for a new family!”

“You aren’t! You don’t stop being her son because you’re JJ’s brother,” said Elle, “You know I would kill to have two people who loved me and wanted me to be part of their family.”

Spencer started to speak but the sound of the door being opened drew their attention. Diana hurried into the store, eyes bright.

“Oh I’m so glad I caught you before Elle left,” she grinned, “I have wonderful news and now I can tell you both at the same time!”

They looked at her expectantly and Elle wondered if she was alone in feeling trepidation bubble up but she didn’t dare sneak a glance at Spencer.

“I’ve transferred ownership of Reid’s to you!” Diana beamed at Spencer. Elle did look then, Spencer’s face went slack at the news. Elle blinked, trying to process what Diana had just said and found herself unable to put the pieces together.

“Mom that’s not funny…”

“It’s not a joke! I asked Aaron Hotchner to draw up the paperwork. Spencer it’s perfect, you’ve gotten a good idea of the business over the past few weeks, you get on with Elle so well just like I hoped-“

“Nope,” Elle held up her hands. “Please leave me out of your family drama. Actually you know what?” Elle reached inside her bag and pulled out her apron and nametag. “I quit.”

They both looked at Elle, completely shocked.

“Thank you for everything Diana but I can’t work caught in the middle of your problems. I’m sorry. You two need to communicate. Spencer clearly hates being here Diana and Spencer, you can’t assume your mom needs to be protected from everything. You’re both adults, act like it.”

Without another word she strode out the door and despite having just thrown herself in a financial black hole she felt weirdly light. By the time she got home the weight of her impulsivity had hit home but even then all Elle could feel was relieved.

Reid’s had been anchor for her when she needed it most but over time she’d gotten stuck. For better or worse she was on her own now. It felt like electricity was pulsing under her skin. Elle couldn’t focus enough to make dinner or put on the TV.

Finally she pulled out her sketchbooks and rolls of paper and grabbed every tube of paint, marker, or pencil she could find and piled it up in the middle of her living room. The colours swirled around the paper and with each mark the tension dissipated a little more.

It was the early hours of the morning before Elle stopped, her artwork spread around her. Her eyes were strained and her hands were cramped but she felt into the most comfortable sleep she had for years.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle woke up well rested but sore from sleeping on her floor. She picked her way over the scatted pages filled with paintings and drawing, a smile tugging at her lips. It felt good to let it all out, to pour her energy into something creative. Try as she might, Elle couldn’t remember the last time she’d done that.

As she ate breakfast, Elle carried on studying the pictures. She’d painted the tattoo she had imagined on Spencer the morning after their night together, dark vines swirled across the plain, pencil outline of a torso. On another page, with a mark she would swear blind wasn’t a tear, she’d drawn a sketch of his face how she remembered it from that night. There were sketches of Diana, Dave, Penelope and Derek too and more tattoo designs. One was a hawk with outspread wings, another a sea monster that would look fantastic winding round her calf and there were several sketches of butterflies in every colour conceivable.

Alongside those were sketches of the coffee shop, of her house and the park opposite and then pages and pages of abstract designs. As tiredness had overcome her they shapes and colours had grown wilder. Elle wasn’t even sure what the later ones were supposed to be but they made warm feelings bloom in her chest as he brushed her fingers lightly over the barely dried paint.

_I never want to feel like that again. I never want to spend so long being so disconnected from the thing that gives me life._

A nagging voice in the back of Elle’s mind reminded her that she had bills to pay and food to buy. Her heart ached. The thought of throwing in the towel at one thankless job and just signing up for another was nauseating.

_It wasn’t completely thankless._

Maybe she should call Diana? Or Spencer? No that was a terrible idea; they had their own issues that desperately needed to be sorted out. The last thing she wanted was to get in the middle of that and have to choose sides. But she did want to talk to Spencer. It felt like they’d been on the brink of something last night before Diana had dropped her bombshell.

“Too much baggage Greenaway, let it go,” she scolded herself before getting to her feet. She needed an action plan.

The art stayed out, Elle found it comforting to have the pictures pinned to the wall or lining every surface while she spent the best part of the day on her laptop looking through jobs she wasn’t qualified for. There was nothing in town so she began to look further and further out, away from everything that was familiar.

“Elle!” Spencer’s voice erupted from the other side of her door, accompanied by a quick rapping on the wood. The suddenness made Elle jump and for a moment all she could do was stare as Spencer continued to knock. “Please Elle open up, I need to talk to you.”

Half in a daze she crossed the room, not really registering what she was doing. On opening the door she was greeted by a slightly dishevelled Spencer, tie askew and curly hair falling in front of his eyes.

“You’re okay,” he breathed a sigh of relief.

“I saw you yesterday…”

“You didn’t answer your phone!”

“I…” Elle looked back into her apartment. The phone was probably somewhere under the art supplies scattered around. “I guess I just needed to be alone. Speaking of which, why are you here?”

“I’m not taking over Reid’s. You’re right I hate that place. It reminded me of my father and how he left us and I never understood why my mom was so desperate to hang onto it. Then I came back and the atmosphere had completely changed and the food is good and the customers are happy and that’s all down to you. You deserve to be the one who runs Reid’s, not me. You turned that place from somewhere I hated to a place that I actually want to be. What my mom did was unfair and I explained that to her.”

“Spencer-“

“I told her about JJ too,” Spencer continued, “ but she already knew. My dad told her when he left there was someone else and she was pregnant and she never said anything because-“

“She didn’t want to hurt you,” Elle finished. “Spencer it’s great you both cleared all that up but I’m not going to come back to work at Reid’s. It’s not about you or your mom. It’s about what’s best for me.” Spencer’s shoulder’s slumped. “We all need to move on.” Elle added gently.

“From everything?” Spencer asked. Elle looked at him questioningly, “I’m transferring to a college close by. I still want to be close to my mom even though I’m not interested in the business and JJ isn’t far away so I can still see her and the family and…you. I’d like to see you too.”

“Me?”

“I understand if you need a clean break, I don’t want to hold you back but-“ Elle cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m not leaving the state and changing my name,” Elle smiled. “You’re kind of intense, you know that?”

“Is that a yes?” Elle looked away, face warm and lips curved into a half smile.

“It’s an “I want to see what this thing between us is”,” Elle said firmly but with a hint of playfulness.

“That works for me,” Spencer smiled softly down at Elle. She stood aside to let him in and smiled as he immediately made a beeline for the artwork. “You’ve been busy…wait is that me?”

“It’s supposed to be,” Elle shrugged, “I’m better if I have the subject sitting for me though.”

“You’ve made me look handsome?”

“Spencer!”

“Please tell me you’re going to keep doing this!” Spencer held the sketch up. “These are beautiful Elle.”

“If I want to go to college then I need to find some part time work,” she smiled, “and I do want to. I want to do something that makes me happy Spencer.”

“Have you considered asking Derek if there’s something at City Hall? Or maybe Penelope needs an extra pair of hands at her store or-“

“I don’t want to beg my friends for help,” said Elle, “but I’ll find something. But first…you kind of owe me dinner. You wanna stay for a bit?”

“Absolutely.”

A few days later Elle headed back to Reid’s to grab a few things she’d left behind. Diana was tearful and apologetic and Elle pulled her into a hug and reassured her that she was fine, they were fine. Elle wasn’t about to be persuaded to stay though.

“I need to move on Diana, just like you,” Elle said gently. Diana nodded, though her eyes were shining.

“I hoped that you and Spencer would get along,” she smiled, “and if nothing else that came true. I want him to be happy more than anything else.”

“I know.”

“So what will you do?”

“Actually that’s what I came here to talk to you about,” Elle tilted her head, smiling. Despite what she told Spencer evidently her friends had heard about what happened pretty quickly and she had several offers for work. Nit only that but a solution another problem presented itself too. “You know Tara Lewis?”

“Emily’s wife?”

“Yeah she took over O’Keefe’s, did it up, and gave it a new lease of life. Emily spoke to her about me doing some admin work for her on a part time basis while I go back to school.”

“Oh Elle that’s wonderful!”

“So I went and had an informal interview and while I was there we got to talking about Reid’s. Tara’s interested in possibly taking over, she loves the vibe of the place, and it would stay a coffee shop with your recipes. You’d also get free coffees for life!”

Diana pressed her hands to her mouth, eyes closed in disbelief. It was a lot to take in so Elle left Tara’s number and a promise to check in soon before heading out into the midday sun. Spencer was waiting for her outside.

“How’d she take it?”

“I think she’s pleased but it’s overwhelming. Change is.” Elle linked arms with Spencer, leaning into him and enjoying the warmth of his touch.

“You know I’ve been thinking about tattoos…”

“Please tell me I’ve won you over!” Elle laughed. She glanced up at Spencer, his mouth quirked into a half smile.

“Maybe? Not a huge one but something small. I liked those beetles you drew. The purple, shiny ones I mean. I think a small tattoo of a beetle, someone where no one could see it. But like really small. Super small.” Spencer held up his finger and thumb, practically pressed together.

“It starts small,” Elle said, gesturing to her arms, “at least these did.”

”The best things often do,” Spencer smiled. Elle rolled her eyes as he laughed but she couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an entry for @blushingbarnes' writing challenge on tumblr. It is also an entry for Criminal Minds Bingo 2020. My free square is Coffeeshop AU.


End file.
